


Sneaking

by Semoka



Series: Hamilton Drabbles [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, That's it, just short fluff for a crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semoka/pseuds/Semoka
Summary: This is a short yet cute drabble for a ship I don't even know why I ship





	

It was late and Hercules was tired. The last thing he needed was the King of England sitting on his kitchen counter from in his home above the shop almost giving him a heart attack.   
  
“What are you doing here?!” He hisses out, running to the window and looking outside before closing the curtains. “What if someone saw you?”   
  
King slides off the counter, slowly walking forward in the strut that he knew made Hercules’ knees weak. “I needed to see you, so I gave the guards the slip.” His lips spread into a grin as he laid a hand on Hercules’ chest and leaned down the inch he had on him. “Problem, my little spy?”   
  
Hercules grabbed King’s hand in his own, gently raising it to his mouth to kiss the palm. “You could get me hung for treason if Washington knew about this. If anyone knew about this.”   
  
King’s grin eases into a small smile he reserved just for Hercules. “I know, baby, I know. I missed you though, and I know your birthday is soon. I’m here for the next fortnight.”   
  
Hercules’ eyes brightened and a smile broke out. “You’re gonna hide from your guards for two weeks in my shop?”   
  
King nodded, leaning to give his tailor a quick kiss. “All for you, my precious spy, all for you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> WHY DO I SHIP THIS????? 
> 
> Kudos are always adored and comments fuel my work ethic~
> 
> Come find me on tumblr for fanfics, fanart, more requests like this one, and my general craziness: @semoka


End file.
